


What friends are for

by msmaccool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, Germany vs. Georgia, M/M, Schweinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas ärgert sich über seine rote Karte im Georgien-Spiel und lässt sich von Basti trösten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Das Spiel Deutschland - Georgien fand am 7. Oktober 2006 statt.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Jedes Foul geschieht im Zeitraffer. Meistens liegst Du schon am Boden, bevor Du überhaupt realisiert hast, dass Dir der andere im Weg ist.

Genau so ist es mir gerade passiert: In der einen Sekunde habe ich Khizanishvilis Hand im Rücken gespürt, in der nächsten lag ich auf dem Rasen. Von dem Sturz oder davon, dass der Aufprall mir den Atem genommen hat, habe ich nichts mitbekommen.

Und genau so schnell wie das Foul passiert ist, sind mir danach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt: In der einen Sekunde ringe ich auf Händen und Knien nach Atem, mit einer riesigen Wut im Bauch, in der nächsten spüre ich, wie mein Fuß Khizanishvilis Schienbein trifft. Kein klarer Gedanke, keine Entscheidung, einfach so.

Mit Genugtuung höre ich Khizanishvilis Aufschrei und langsam rappele ich mich vom Boden auf. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, dass jetzt er an meiner Stelle auf dem Platz liegt und sich das Schienbein hält. Ich weiß sofort, dass ich das nicht hätte tun dürfen. Wut und Genugtuung sind mit einem Schlag verflogen und was bleibt ist das Wissen, gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Scheiße.

Der Schiri kommt auf mich zu und ich versuche ihm zu erklären, dass es keine Absicht war, dass der Tritt ein Reflex war. Dann sehe ich die rote Karte in seiner Hand und plötzlich ist die Wut wieder da. Nicht auf Khizanishvili, sondern auf mich selbst. Verdammt, ich will nicht vom Platz, ich will spielen! Auf der Bank sitze ich so schon genug!

Ich rede weiter auf den Schiri ein, werde lauter dabei, will ihn überzeugen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass mein Team mir zu Hilfe kommt: Micha, Basti, Arne. Der Schiri weicht nun ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich will ihm folgen, aber jemand hält mich mit eisernem Griff am Arm fest und ich weiß nicht, ob es Micha ist oder Arne.

Dann ist es zu spät: Der Schiri hält die Karte in die Luft und ich halte meine Klappe. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich zwei Dinge: erstens, dass der Tritt ein Reflex war und keine vorsätzliche Handlung und zweitens, dass ich trotzdem zu Recht vom Platz fliege. Sowas darf man nicht bringen!

Bastis Stimme dringt in meine Gedanken vor und es fällt mir schwer, meinen Blick von dem roten Stück Pappe abzuwenden und ihn anzusehen. Er versucht noch immer lautstark, den Schiri umzustimmen. Hat er überhaupt gesehen, was ich getan habe? Mensch, Basti, halt die Klappe, sonst hast Du gleich 'ne gelbe sitzen! Das bin ich nicht wert!

Überhaupt bin ich es nicht wert, dass die anderen sich so für mich einsetzen. Mit der roten Karte ist nicht nur das Spiel für mich gelaufen - ich lasse auch mein Team im Stich. Mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, wen ich mit dieser Aktion alles enttäuscht habe: die Mannschaft, die Trainer, meine Familie... Basti.

Ich schüttele die Hand ab, die mich noch immer festhält - Arnes Hand - und verlasse das Spielfeld. Ich könnte Heulen vor Wut oder Schreien, aber stattdessen beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und noch während ich zur Bank zurück gehe, nehme ich mir vor mich nach dem Spiel bei jedem einzeln zu entschuldigen.

@@@@@

Während ich auf Basti warte, stehe ich mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und starre in die Dunkelheit. Draußen ist nicht viel zu sehen, abgesehen vom spärlich beleuchteten Hotelgarten und ein paar Lichtern in der Ferne.

Lust zu feiern habe ich nicht, aber noch weniger Lust hätte ich dazu, mich alleine hier im Hotelzimmer zu vergraben. Außerdem haben die Jungs damit gedroht, die Siegesfeier von der Hotelbar in unser Zimmer zu verlegen, wenn ich mich nicht blicken lasse - und das traue ich ihnen sofort zu.

Meine Entschuldigung haben sie alle angenommen. Manche mit einer kurzen Umarmung, andere mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und die älteren konnten sich eine Ermahnung nicht verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich kriege ich morgen noch das ein oder andere zu hören. Von Jogi sowieso. Von Micha, der wegen dem Sportstudio keine Zeit hatte mir einen Vortrag zu halten. Von Torsten, der seinen Senf überall dazugeben muss. Und von der Presse mal ganz zu schweigen.

Basti hat eigentlich gar nichts zu meiner Entschuldigung gesagt und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Habe ich ihn so enttäuscht, dass er nicht mal mehr mit mir redet? Scheiße, kann er mir nicht sagen, was Sache ist? Dass er die Aktion beschissen fand oder dass ich mich besser mal zusammenreißen soll oder dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will?

Bei dem letzten Gedanken kocht meine Wut wieder auf und meine Fantasie geht mit mir durch. Unwillkürlich balle ich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn es einer schafft, seinen Freund durch so eine hohle Aktion zu verlieren, dann ein Vollidiot wie ich. Frustriert haue ich mit der Faust gegen den Fensterrahmen. So stark, dass die ganze Scheibe vibriert.

Dann ist Basti da, steht plötzlich hinter mir und ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aus dem Bad gekommen ist. "Hey, kein Grund hier weiter zu randalieren. Ich bin doch da." Kann er eigentlich Gedanken lesen, oder was?

Er zieht mich von hinten in seine Arme und es tut so gut, von ihm einfach nur festgehalten zu werden. Sein Mund ist direkt neben meinem Ohr und sein Atem kitzelt an meinem Hals als er fragt "Alles gut bei Dir?"

"Wenn zwischen uns auch alles gut ist." Eigentlich ist es mehr eine Frage, aber statt einer Antwort zieht er mich noch ein bisschen näher und legt sein Kinn auf meine Schulter. Ich drehe meinen Kopf ein Stückchen zur Seite, so dass meine Stirn Bastis Schläfe berührt. Für einen Moment stehen wir einfach nur da und sehen in die Nacht hinaus. Sowas machen wir nur selten und ich genieße seine Nähe, seinen Geruch und das Wissen, dass er zu mir hält.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf noch ein Stückchen weiter, so dass nun meine Lippen Bastis Ohr berühren. Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass er für mich da ist, aber in dem Moment klopft es an die Zimmertür. Oder besser: Es bollert an der Zimmertür. Hört sich an, als würde jemand dagegen treten, und wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Fall.

"Ey, Poldi, mach' auf!" David.

"Wir haben Dich gewarnt!" Timo.

"Wenn Du nicht zur Party kommst, kommt die Party zu Dir!" Arne.

"Schweini? Poldi? Kommt schon Jungs, macht auf!" Torsten.

Wir fangen beide gleichzeitig an zu lachen. Jetzt haben wir die Jungs am Hals. Bevor ich mich aus Bastis Umarmung löse um die Tür aufzumachen, gebe ich ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss "Danke, Basti." Er wird schon wissen, was ich meine.

~fin~


End file.
